<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbye? by mintychocoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588964">goodbye?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychocoo/pseuds/mintychocoo'>mintychocoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, hm i sort of dont know what this is, only mentions of sena, sena said FUCK saving the world i'm gonna run</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychocoo/pseuds/mintychocoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena leaves the Kiramagers in pursuit of her blooming track career- and Sayo mourns over feelings she's not sure she's ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imizu Tametomo/Hayami Sena, Ooharu Sayo/Hayami Sena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>everything is going on but also nothing is going on . also i didn't proofread this HAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sena leaves the Kiramagers in pursuit of her blooming track career, and Sayo mourns over some feelings she's not sure she's ever had.</p><p>It's not even like Sayo's mad at Sena for leaving the team or anything, they have a new guy coming in soon to “replace” her. She doesn't really blame Sena either- she doesn't want to blame her anyway. But if saving the world isn't what she wants to do, Sayo won't stop her. She's only doing her part, as the only reasonable member of this team and a good friend, she'll respect those wishes... Right?</p><p>The problem is that it's making Sayo feel horrible, miserable even. There's no reason as to why she would miss that million-watt smile, or that cute little hop in her step, or the way her eyes shine, unless Sayo likes her?</p><p>Likes?</p><p>The surgeon scoffs, though she didn't mean to. Scoffing because she sounds like a child talking about a crush. It's nighttime at the base and she's sitting in the break room with Tametomo, his face scrunched in frustration as he sits on a lounge chair. </p><p>Tametomo reacts harshly as usual, shouting at her. “Are YOU mad at me now? What, do you wanna leave too? Does everyone in thi-” </p><p>She's leaning on a wall not too far from him and sighing. She knows he's only lashing out because he blames himself. </p><p> “Shut up, please. I was just thinking. Don't even make this about yourself either. It's not your fault." She really means that, and almost laughs when his face scrunches up even more. </p><p>Tametomo doesn't bother arguing with her. He only makes an exaggerated grunt and goes back to sulking. Sayo would've laughed if he wasn't hurting too. She would've comforted him, maybe, if the situation was different. </p><p>She wonders if he feels the same way she does about Sena, not that she even knows what she feels about her anyway. But, she guesses that in order to miss someone so much that you'd be sad about it in a lounge chair at 2am- you'd have to love them. </p><p>If she's thinking like that, maybe Tametomo loves Sena. Maybe Sayo loves Sena. Sayo’s not very sure of anything anymore. It's not like they'd spent much time together outside of their work either, but there was something about Sena. Something about her that's making Sayo feel this way.</p><p>Sayo stares into the break room, completely disregards Tametomo’s crying face, and wonders what she's lost. If she thinks about it, nothing. Just a co-worker.</p><p> Just a co-worker.</p><p>So yes, if she really thinks about it, nothing's lost. So what's she sad over? </p><p>Maybe it's just Sena's smile, and the way she’d always make the break room feel so bright and vibrant with her energy and the way her eyes shined- almost like the sun- and the way she felt like a sweet summer afternoon- </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Now that Sayo really, genuinely thinks about it, she realizes that this feeling, whatever it is, it's love. </p><p>So when Sayo finally leaves the base and comes back the next day, to see Sena packing a few things she'd left there, she doesn't do anything to stop her. Sayo decides that if she truly loves Sena, she’ll let the girl go pursue her dreams, and if that's what makes her shine the brightest, she’ll gladly say goodbye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u had fun . thinking is EXHAUSTING and i should never think again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>